Blue Alert
by MaraudersAffair
Summary: Remus is the new teacher on campus, Sirius feels the need to help him find his way. AU American
1. Chapter 1

_You know how nights like this begin_

_The kind of knot your heart gets in_

_Any way you turn is going to hurt_

(Blue Alert)

It was a warm afternoon, but ladened with dark bellows of clouds, covering the high school and all of its numerous trees and activity fields. A stormy sort of day that seemed out of place in late August. Sirius blamed the Monsoon rains, and he was a bit worried as he looked up at the sky, wondering if this was the day that he'd have to fish his car out of flash flood waters.

He leaned against one of the entrance doors, annoyed at having to wait for the new staff member outside. _Why couldn't we have met in the teacher's lounge, or better yet, my room_, he pondered, his hand patting down the pocket of his jeans reflexively. He really needed a cigarette right now. _I have so much work to still do – all those papers that woman left for me. You'd think a teacher with a twenty-five year career would've been more organized._

Looking down at his wristwatch, he sighed as he realized the man was fifteen minutes late. This was not a good sign, to say the least. He had nothing to do with whom they chose to fill the position, and the new man wouldn't even be apart of his department, but for some ungodly reason, Sirius had volunteered himself to show the new teacher around Hogwarts High School. It was turning out to be quite the nuisance.

He repositioned himself against the door, feeling light sweat drip down his back, the t-shirt he wore salvaged from his college years. He felt that tingling sensation that signaled the beginning of a sunburn – the clouds deceiving as they appeared to protect from the sizzling sun. The air was thick with perspiration, pressing into his clothes and dampening his neck and under his arms. He was glad he wore deodorant – he feared people would notice his sweating.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the crinkled paper he had the man's information written on.

_Remus Lupin. From Central High School, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. American and British Literature._

He hummed in the back of his throat, not hiding the amused expression that surfaced once he recognized the name. Remus – like Remus and Romulus. God, his parents must have been hippies – or worst, history nerds. What a name – hopefully none of his future students would ever find out.

Sighing once more, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number that was on the paper. He fingered the back of his hair as it rang. He really needed to see his barber before school began.

Lupin picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" His voice was husky, but still kind in tone. He obviously knew how to be respectful.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin? This is Sirius Black – I'm waiting outside the front building for you."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Sirius. I've already let myself into my room."

Sirius was puzzled. "How did you get the keys?"

"Argus – the janitor, I suppose."

He couldn't help the small resentment that crept into his voice. "Do you still want the tour?"

"That would be great. Again, I'm sorry."

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "Right, I'll be there in a few." _Bastard._ He snapped his phone shut, pushing it back into his pocket.

The door was open once he arrived at Lupin's classroom, but he hesitated at the entrance, feeling slightly unsure of himself. He leaned into the room, feet still planted in the hallway, his knock against the wooden door firm.

"Oh, hello," came a voice from behind the desk, a man suddenly emerging from the numerous piles of paper. It seemed he had been crouching on the floor.

Sirius swallowed thickly. "Hi, I'm Sirius." He flinched mentally as he shook the other man's hand. _Of course he would already know that_.

The man had a strange face – a worn face, but not exactly ugly. Quite the opposite, actually. Tiny little white scars added to the old cuts and scratches that were engraved into his skin, across his nose and under his eyes. Gray streaked the darkened blond hair, which fell over the man's brown (or were they gray?) eyes. His smile was warm, welcoming – it made Sirius feel better almost immediately.

"I'm Remus." They released hands and stepped back. Sirius straightened up, realizing with a sudden shock that he had been leaning forward. How embarrassing.

Sirius gave him a tight smile. "What do you think so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen much, but my room is bigger than the one I had before. Love the windows, Central had little eye-holes for the natural light and air to come in. It got quite stuffy, you can imagine." Remus dug his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

Sirius nodded as he inspected Remus' threadbare t-shirt, the material thin enough that the outline of the man's chest showed through. It made Sirius shift, his eyes quickly darting down to Remus' sandal-clad feet. He wore thick blue socks as well, and Sirius tried desperately to hide his amusement.

Remus laughed at his expression, wiggling his toes in exaggeration. "I have to wear socks – my feet get really cold."

"In August?" Sirius snapped his mouth shut once he heard the tone of his voice. He was supposed to be the professional now; it wasn't right for him to ridicule Remus for what he wore on his feet. Swallowing quickly, Sirius gave him another quick smile before responding, "How do I like Hogwarts? Well, it's the only school I've taught at, but it seems good enough. I mean, the students can be mindless teenagers sometimes, but they work hard. We don't have too much trouble, you know."

"Oh," Remus said, nodding his head, "I know. One of the reasons why I had to leave Central – all the school violence was not good for my health."

Sirius thought he was joking. He laughed, but quickly regretted it once he saw Remus' serious expression. "I'm sorry," he said quite awkwardly, "I thought you were joking."

Remus smiled down at the ground, his hands still in his pockets. He lifted his heels as he leaned forward on his toes, seemingly stretching his legs. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm always for a good laugh. But you do need to know -- as well as the rest of the staff – I can be sick often." Remus paused as he appeared to measure Sirius' response. "Don't worry, though, I always keep up with my work."

Nodding, Sirius turned slightly to the door and pointed at it with his thumb. "So, how about that tour?"

**XXX**

"How is your first day coming along?" Sirius asked, leaning against the door frame. For some odd reason, he had felt the urge to check up on Remus during their prep hour. He thought it would be awkward, showing up like this, but Remus' welcoming smile made all of his doubts disappear.

"Great, actually. They like to chatter, though. But I don't think that will be a problem." He sat on the edge of his desk as he said this, one leg hanging over. He wore fitted brown trousers and a blue collared shirt that didn't go with the nice pants. His shoes were well-shined, if not a bit worn, and Sirius spotted the same burly socks poking out. There was a moment of heavy silence, Remus just staring at him with bright eyes until he looked down at the floor and said, "You can come in, you know."

Sirius felt his face redden with embarrassment, his heart beating quickly within his chest. It was so strange, how he felt himself reacting to this new man. He laughed nervously as he pushed off with his shoulder and moved to lean against a student desk, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankle. He fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt as he said, "I just came to ask if you wanted to join me for a cup of coffee. There's a really great shop down the street – I mean, if you have the time, that is."

"Let me put something in the outgoing mail, and I'll meet you in the front of the school." Remus looked down at his watch. "Are you sure we'll be back in time?"

"Yeah, definitely." Sirius smiled widely at him. "I do it all the time."

"All right," Remus said, sliding off the desk, "you lead the way."

The shop was a bit too crowded for Sirius' liking, but they found a suitable table in the corner, away from the long line. The silence was slightly discomforting as they waited until the line became shorter, though maybe it was just Sirius' own ineptitude when dealing with this new addition to the staff. Sirius was usually very good at getting to know people – but for some reason he just couldn't place himself correctly in situations with Remus. He tried not to think about what exactly prompted him to ask Remus to places, such as to the coffee shop or the teacher's lounge during lunch. Every time the thought of Remus crept into his mind, Sirius felt a blooming warmth inside his chest, crushing the unsteady breath from his lungs.

Remus cleared his throat politely, his fingers tapping softly against the table. "If you don't mind me asking," he began, his voice quiet, forcing Sirius to lean forward, "why did you decide to teach?"

Blinking, Sirius had the urge to shrug his shoulder in response, but he knew Remus deserved a better answer. "I – well, I'm – not quite sure, to be honest. I had always wanted to be an anthropologist when growing up – but that, obviously, didn't work out."

Nodding, Remus glanced down at his moving fingers. There was a small pause. "And – why – I mean, if you don't again mind me asking, why didn't you go into anthropology?"

Sirius felt himself flush. He hoped the dim lighting in the shop would hide it. "I – well, I ran out of money. So, I had to finish school somehow, and I needed a secure way to pay off my student loans. I knew that you could always get a teaching job – and if that wasn't a definite reason to teach, my university had many scholarships for students studying education. So, here I am."

"And now you teach history." There was something strange about his voice – like sadness laced with genuine interest.

"US and World history," Sirius pointed out, trying not to allow Remus' tone get to him. "On that note, what do you want? I'll race up there and get our orders in before anyone else comes in."

"Oh, I'll go with you," Remus answered, moving to stand up. Sirius shook his hand at him. "No, you stay there – it won't take long. My treat, anyway."

A defiant expression flashed within Remus' eyes. "I can't allow you to do that!"

"It's already done," he said, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. "What would you like?"

Remus shook his head. "I can't argue with you, can I?"

"Absolutely not."

Sighing, he said, "I don't know, surprise me. Though next time I'm paying."

Sirius flashed him a wide smile. "Be back."

As he waited in line, he couldn't help but to feel Remus watching him intently, the skin on the back of his neck flaming considerably. Once or twice he turned around to give the man a friendly smile, but his actions always turned into a weak twitch of the lips, his fingers becoming numb as blood rushed through his veins. It made his wallet almost slipped from his hand.

He decided to order Remus something sweet -- a chocolaty, frothy drink that made Sirius' stomach turn just smelling it. He liked his coffee black and smooth, and he didn't think Remus would appreciate his tastes. The cashier smiled warmly at him as he gave her his order.

"So, why did _you _become a teacher?" Sirius asked, setting Remus' drink in front of him. He moved causally to the other side of the table and sat down, blowing quietly on his coffee before taking a sip.

"Mm, this is delicious," Remus said, "how did you know that I like chocolate?"

Sirius smirked at him. "Who doesn't?"

Remus eyed his coffee. "It seems that you don't. You didn't even put sweetener in."

Shrugging, he answered, "I don't like sweets."

Remus stared at him.

Laughing, Sirius said, "I mean, I like a piece of cake from time to time, but nothing like what you are drinking."

Remus smiled at him – the expression made his whole face light up, the dark circles under his eyes almost disappearing. Sirius felt his stomach clench suddenly.

"So," he said, breaking eye-contact with Remus, "why did _you_ become a teacher?"

"Would it be too cliché if I said that it was because I wanted to make a difference?"

Sirius grinned down at his hands. He took a drink of some of his coffee as he said, "Yeah, sort of. But I do think a lot of teachers go into the field because they want to 'make a difference'. Seen _Goodbye, Mr. Chips_ too many times, I say."

"What? Do you think the sentimentality for teaching is overrated?"

"Sure," Sirius said, though knowing it was a complete lie. Of course he didn't think the sentimentality was overrated. He was a teacher, wasn't he? Of course he wanted to be that old man, respected and glorified, possessing memories of helping young boys become men. He saw it as his way of leaving a mark in history. He didn't have to fight in a war, didn't have to head an assassination plot to kill the President – no, he only had to teach and have the patience to listen to his students, guiding them to a better understanding of life.

"Well," Remus said, pausing to swallow another sip of his coffee, "I do think teaching is taken for granted. Most parents don't understand how hard it can be – they expect us to know how to react in every situation, then they call us and complain if we say something wrong."

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean – sometimes I think robots would be better equipped for the job. Robots could be everything it seems teachers need to be to survive – cold, mindless beings that don't take fault in their inabilities when their students just don't want to listen."

"Exactly. I sometimes stand up there, babbling on about Hawthorne and Auden, wondering if anyone is truly listening. If I'm getting across to the students. Sometimes I can tell in their faces that they understand – sometimes I know they only appear to be awake."

"Dead weight."

Remus nodded, his eyes possessing a strange sort of intensity. "Dead weight."

At that moment Sirius decided his eyes were brown, darkened from the different shadows within the room and within his life. Sirius desperately wanted to know him better – wanted to become as close as realistically possible. Could Remus somehow have the same interest in Sirius? The same desire to see Sirius unravel, with all of his naked emotions on display?

Excitement surged inside Sirius as he asked, "Would you care to join me for a drink tonight?"

Remus looked startled, but quickly recovered as he nodded once more. "Sure – where? What time?"

"Why don't you meet me in my classroom after school."

Remus glanced sheepishly at him. "Are you sure?" A light sheet of color appeared along the apples of his cheeks.

Blinking, Sirius wondered why Remus seemed so anxious about meeting him in his room. Was he afraid that others would see him? He looked down at his coffee, playing with the plastic lid as he said, "We don't – have to, you know. We could just meet at the bar."

"No, no – I'm just being ridiculous. We can meet at your room." Remus gave him an uneasy smile.

**XXX**

"What sort of pub is it?" Remus asked, one of his hands clutching the handle on the car door.

Sirius side-glanced him, then quickly focused on the street when he saw the expression on Remus' face. He felt his hands tighten around the warm wheel. "It's not a gay bar, if that's what you mean."

"So, you are gay?" He heard Remus suck in a swift breath.

Pausing, Sirius weighted his options on either lying or telling the truth. He decided on the latter. "Yeah – most of the time, anyway."

Remus laughed softly. "Most of the time? So I assume you are bisexual?"

Shrugging with one shoulder, Sirius felt unsure under Remus' overwhelming gaze. It was like being watched by a predator. How ridiculous. "Periodically." He paused as he turned into the parking lot. "What about you?"

"What do you think?"

Sirius stared at him as he turned off the engine, watching as Remus' lips formed a firm line. He wondered if Remus was trying not to frown. "I don't know," he answered finally, dropping his hands to rest on his lap. He took an unsteady breath. "I mean, I don't want to read into things that aren't really there, you know?"

"Of course," Remus said, nodding as his eyes watched Sirius in return.

"Should we go in?" Sirius suggested, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt. He supposed he was doing a horrific job of it.

Loud jukebox music welcomed them once they stepped into the bar, standing by the door for a moment as Sirius looked for a good place to sit. Not by the bar – he didn't want to be bothered by the giddy bartender tonight and he wanted to actually have a conversation with Remus, instead of just hearing the drunken yells from the pool tables.

"How about there?" Sirius asked, his head nearly pressing into Remus' cheek.

Remus nodded and followed closely behind him. They fitted easily into the small space the table provided.

"No," Remus said confidently, pushing Sirius down by the shoulder once he tried to stand. "It's my turn to buy the drinks."

Sirius felt his skin burn where Remus had touched him. He mused quietly that he'd have to buy thicker shirts. "Fair deal," he said, giving Remus his best lop-sided grin.

"What do you want?"

Watching as Remus pulled out his wallet, Sirius said, "Surprise me." He felt his grin turn into a full smile. He hoped his teeth gleamed.

"I'm not that informed on good beer. I don't want to fuck up your order." Remus smirked at him.

"Fine," Sirius responded, faking exasperation. "Get me a good Guinness, if you don't mind."

"Oh, foreign tastes, I like that." Remus' voice was filled with bemusement.

Sirius snorted. "Then get me a Bud Light, Jesus." He laughed.

"How about a nice Smirnoff, raspberry flavor?" Remus jeered.

"Just go get our drinks, damn you!" They laughed together loudly.

Remus returned after a few minutes with a nice cold Guinness for Sirius, and a small glass of cranberry juice for himself. Sirius eyed him with a skeptical look, raising his eyebrows in a taunting way.

"Really, Remus? Cranberry juice? I thought you were a real man."

Remus glared at him, but rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his amusement. "I can't drink while I'm on my medication."

Frowning, Sirius asked, "What sort of medication?"

"The usual kind," Remus answered steadily, his voice slightly off in tone, "for pain and all that."

"Oh." He drank some of his beer, tasting the flavor of roasted barley slide down his throat. He smacked his lips loudly, grinning at Remus. "What did you think of Melinda?"

"The bartender?" Remus asked, sipping on his juice through a little red straw. Sirius couldn't stop himself from barking out a laugh. "What?" Remus glared at him.

"Do you really have to use that dumb straw?" he asked, feeling his face redden from the lack of oxygen. He really needed to learn how to control his laughing.

"What do you suppose I do with it?" Remus stared at him, his eyes darkened in a strange way, as he lifted the straw and wrapped his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth. His mouth suddenly dry, Sirius watched him move the straw in and out of his mouth, lips full and reddened.

Sirius felt a moan surfacing within his throat, and he bit his cheek to stop himself, his eyes watering from not blinking. "I like that," he said softly, his throat constricting around the needed air to speak.

"Do you," Remus whispered, his voice nearly a purr. The tone sent sparks up Sirius' shine, his heart increasing its beat dramatically. He closed his eyes, then swallowed thickly before looking at Remus again through an aroused-haze.

"Not here," he managed to say, his voice strained, "people might see."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then Remus pulled the straw from his mouth with a slight_ pop_ and set it on the napkin beside his drink. "You're right."

Sirius wasn't able to respond immediately, his breathing still erratic. He tried to focus on calming his heart as he took slow, deep breathes. _Dammit, who knew Remus could make him react in this way? _"You're gay."

Smirking, Remus said, "Yeah. Have a problem with that?"

Sirius stared at him. "Of course not. I think it's quite fortunate, actually."

Remus licked his lips. "Really? And here I thought you'd laugh at me."

Shocked, he asked, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know – maybe because you're a gorgeous, fit man who wears dirty sneakers and sometimes forgets to comb his hair."

"You noticed that?" Sirius gaped at him. "You think I'm gorgeous?" His cheeks flushed as he looked into Remus' serious expression.

"Of course." He wasn't joking.

"I need a cigarette. Do you want to join me?" Sirius patted his pocket, realizing he forgot the pack in his car.

Remus seemed a bit confused. "Sure," he said hesitantly.

Leaving their drinks on the table, Sirius led the way out of the bar and to his car. He unlocked it by pressing a button on his key chain. As he bent over to reach for the cigarettes, he felt a warm hand snake across the crease of his butt, fingers wrapping around one of the denim-covered cheeks and squeezing. Sirius pushed back against the hand, dropping the forgotten cigarettes to the seat, as he backed out of the car. He turned to grasp Remus' hard shoulders, twisting them both around, and pressed Remus against the car door forcibly.

"Come on," Remus said, his voice husky with arousal, his fingers pulling at Sirius' belt. "Kiss me."

Sirius glanced quickly around the parking lot, looking to see if they were being watched. Though he realized it was empty, he didn't want to take the chance. Maneuvering around Remus, he opened the door to the backseat, and guided the other man to crawl backwards into the car. He soon followed and knelt slightly on the floor so that he could close the door.

Panting, Remus reached for him and curled his fingers into Sirius' shirt, pulling him forward. "Keep your head down," Remus whispered, their lips mere inches away from touching, "don't want to be seen."

He felt Remus' cold hands move under his shirt, caressing his back until sharp nails dug into his skin. Sirius arched into the touch, his arms already shaking from holding himself up. Remus pulled him down and he was relieved to feel Remus' warm chest against his.

"Kiss me, damn you," Remus said again, leaning on his elbows to reach Sirius' face. Sirius allowed himself to moan, but it turned into an indistinct panting noise as he felt Remus rake his nails down his back.

Staring into Remus' eyes, both panting loudly, Sirius leaned forward and smashed his lips against Remus'. He allowed himself to nip at the bottom lip, his chest heaving as he felt Remus' tongue dart out and slide across his lips. His fingers wrapped convulsively around the man's hips, tightening his hold as the kiss deepened. Wonderful, soft moans were issuing from Remus as their tongues dueled. He felt Remus pulling at his buckle, but they both stilled suddenly, hearing loud voices emerging from the bar.

The last thing they wanted was a run-in with a couple of drunken, homophobic men.

After they heard the car doors slam shut, Remus looked up into Sirius' face, sweat beaded across his forehead. "Will you come with me tomorrow to a bar that I just found recently?" He paused as he tried to slow his breathing. "I think we will be more accepted there."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did I ever tell you that I hate beatniks?" Sirius said, his voice filled with humor as he stood outside of a corner bar, looking up into the blazing blue letters of the sign.

Remus smiled beside him. "But _Blue Alert_ is different. None of that self-involved nonsense. They have good music – and a good group of people."

"Gay people?"

Shrugging, Remus turned his head slightly to give him a heady look. "Most likely. I've only been to the place a few times. Don't know many that well."

"Right." Sirius forgot he had only moved there a few weeks ago. It felt like ages.

"Should we go in?" Remus asked, looking up at the sky. "I think it's beginning to rain."

The bar was cramped, but strangely comfortable. It was laughably cliché – bellows of smoke welcomed them and Sirius even spotted a few people wearing berets. He rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement.

"Don't say anything," Remus said, his eyes twinkling, "they take this very seriously." Sirius could tell he was joking.

They took a seat next to the small dance floor and the bartender actually walked over to them with a cranberry juice in his hand. He was a slight man, wearing nothing but black. Sirius blinked at him.

"Hey, Remus," the bartender said, setting the drink in front of him. He looked Sirius up and down. "Who is your friend?"

Remus grinned up at him. "This is Sirius – he's a history teacher." He turned to Sirius. "Sirius, this is Adam."

He shook Adam's cold hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I don't know how you do it – teaching the kids these days," Adam said, resting his hands on his hips, "they are maniacs, you know."

Sirius laughed. "They aren't too bad."

Adam whistled. "What can I get you? You look like a martini man."

"I prefer Guinness, but a martini is fine."

Adam grimaced. "Beer has no character, you know."

Once he had walked back to the bar to make the drink, Remus turned to Sirius, his eyes excited. 

"Do you want to dance?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't mine."

"Just a few twirls, yeah?" Remus stood and offered Sirius his hand.

"Okay," he answered, taking the hand. He allowed himself to be pulled to the center of the floor. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, pulling him close. Sirius had a sudden surge of fright, his head turning quickly to see if the other people on the floor were gawking on them. To his surprise they didn't even seem to notice.

"Relax," Remus whispered in his ear, his palms making small circular motions on the curve of Sirius' back. "They don't care – just allow the music to take you."

Sirius closed his eyes, allowing Remus' words to wash over him. He took a deep breath of air, then opened his eyes, staring straight into Remus' golden ambers. When had his eyes gone from brown to gold? Sirius didn't know, but he realized it didn't matter, just like how it didn't matter what people thought of them, as he wrapped his arms around Remus' neck.

A woman's voice echoed around the dance floor, her sultry voice taking control of Sirius' senses.

_There's perfume burning in the air_

_Bits of beauty everywhere_

_Shrapnel flying, soldier hit the dirt_

Rocking together slowly, their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, chest pressing into chest, groin pressing into – _oh god_, he felt himself become hard from the warmth and feeling of Remus. The man directed them carelessly around the floor, his steps slow but elegant, his hands not ceasing their caressing up and down his back.

_It's just another night I guess_

_All tangled up in nakedness_

_You even touch yourself_

_You're such a flirt_

_Blue Alert_

"I want you so much," Remus said quietly in his ear, breath warm and comforting again Sirius' neck. "I can feel your arousal. You want me, too." His voice had a strange intensity that made Sirius tremble.

Sirius couldn't stop himself from moaning. "Yes, God, yes – I do." He swallowed thickly. "It seems you have changed my whole outlook on life."

Giving him an quizzical look, Remus asked, "How is that?"

"I would have never done before – before I met you." Sirius suddenly felt very shy. "I mean – no 

one at school knows that I'm gay. I have no idea what my students would think."

A frown appeared on Remus' face. "Why were you so open with me then?"

"I don't know – you calm me somehow." Sirius felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"Oh, that's good." He could hear the amusement in Remus' voice. There was a short pause as they both stared at one another, waiting while the world and their situation rearranged. "I would like to take you back to my apartment, if that's okay with you," Remus said finally, his heart pounding against Sirius' chest.

He felt his stomach lunge at Remus' words, the trembling within his body growing, his toes and fingers numbing to the sensation of deep arousal. A warm ache within his groin was driving him to incoherency, and he had to pull away before he came right in his pants.

Taking shallow breaths, almost on the verge of hyperventilating, Sirius motioned with a shaking hand to the door. "Take me, then. It better not be far. I think if I have to wait any longer, my cock will explode."

Remus chuckled softly. "Come on. Let me pay for the drinks, then we'll be on our way."

Nodding, he was unable to speak as he watched Remus drop some money on the table.

**XXX**

"Christ, I thought you said you lived close!" Sirius moaned, his head spinning uncontrollably as blood rushed through his veins, his breathing coming out as pants.

Remus was driving like a maniac, swerving around different cars and making sudden turns. His knuckles were white as he clutched the wheel, his arms unable to hide their excessive quivering. He bit his lip as they entered an apartment parking lot. Switching off the engine, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his head hanging low.

"Which apartment do you live in?" Sirius asked, opening the car door with a loud bang.

They were racing across the lot in no time, hands clasped tightly together. The strange coolness of the air was thrilling against Sirius' sweaty brow and neck, and it only served to excite him more. He watched silently as Remus unlocked his white front door and kicked it closed once they were both inside.

"Come here," Remus mumbled, pushing him against the door and trapping Sirius' head between his arms. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Sirius', his tongue like fiery sin as it asked for entrance into Sirius' mouth.

Sirius moaned loudly, meeting Remus' tongue with his own. Sighing, Remus wrapped his tongue around Sirius', pulling it into his mouth as he allowed Sirius to take control of the kiss. He made 

a wonderful mewling sound as Sirius traced the smooth palate of his mouth. Sirius ran his hands under Remus' shirt, pulling it over the man's head and tossing it onto the floor. He paused for a moment to admire the bare chest in front of him.

"You are lovely," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss and lick his way to Remus' nipples. Remus clutched tightly at his shoulders as he took one into his mouth, biting down softly until a deep groan issued from Remus' parted lips. "Just. . . lovely."

Panting, Remus said hoarsely, "Stop your babbling. I need to get you into bed right this moment." He grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him down the hallway to an opened bedroom. It was a cramped little room – with a bed and a small nightstand. Sirius couldn't help but stare blatantly down at the numerous pill bottles lying around the lamp.

"What are these for?" Sirius asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I have Lupus," Remus said, watching Sirius intently.

Sirius blinked at him. "No you don't."

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and kissing the soft skin behind his ear.

"Because," Sirius said, biting his lip so he wouldn't moan, "it's too ironic. I mean, your name and everything."

Remus chuckled into his shoulder. "I've gotten teased for it, yeah."

"Let's stop talking about it." Sirius turned around to face Remus. He pushed the man backwards until the back of Remus' knees hit the bed, and they both toppled over within each other's arms. Laughing, Sirius pushed himself to his knees and unbuttoned Remus' jeans, making quick work of the pants and throwing them to the floor.

He sighed softly as he stared down at Remus' cotton-covered erection. His palm rubbed gently against his own arousal as he leaned forward and licked a straight line down Remus' stomach to the waistband of his underwear. Remus yelped loudly and arched off the bed, as Sirius ghosted his mouth over Remus' cock. He allowed himself to suck the head into his mouth, tasting salty pre-come through the cotton.

"Fuck," Remus panted, his cheeks flushed a vibrant red. He threw his head back, banging loudly into the headboard of his bed.

"Shh," Sirius said, raising himself up so he could look at Remus, "you live in a fucking apartment. Your neighbors can hear us."

Remus made an indistinct noise, his eyes glazed over as he pulled Sirius up by his forearms. "I never asked," he panted, "what is your – preference in bed?"

Smirking, Sirius said, "You mean, if I liked to fuck or be fucked?"

Nodding, Remus twisted his eyes closed and moaned. "Say fuck again, come on."

Smoothing his hand down Remus' chest, he said, "I don't care who is on top – but since we are already in this position."

"Say it," Remus whimpered, "please."

"I'll fuck you, Remus," Sirius began. He paused to kiss the man's navel. "Only if you promise to return the favor."

"You are a damn tease," Remus said angrily. "Get on with it!"

"Right," he responded, finally sliding Remus' underwear off and throwing it to the ground. Without hesitation he took Remus into his mouth and sucked – hard. Remus yelped loudly again, but this time he smacked his hand over his mouth, trying to silence himself.

Sirius snorted as he took the erection further into his mouth, increasing the pressure of his tongue against the underside. He relaxed his throat and sucked Remus' cock to the root, his nose brushing against a nestle of brown hair. He inhaled the musky scent.

"God, Sirius," Remus breathed, his head moving restlessly side to side. "I have – in drawer, hurry up, please!"

Leaning on his elbow, Sirius stretched his arm to reach for the nightstand. He accidentally knocked a few bottles over in his urgency.

"Leave it," Remus whispered as he spread his legs in a wanton fashion, readying himself for Sirius' preparations. Sirius knelt between his legs and opened the jar of Vaseline, smearing the clear substance onto his two fingers.

Remus sucked in a quick breath as he began to rub the two fingers against his opening. Gritting his teeth, Sirius realized he had yet to take off any of his clothing. He slid off the bed and in a few moments he was naked and back to his previous position.

"I thought – you were – going to fuck me with your – clothes on," Remus said, laughing breathlessly. His laughter suddenly turned into a moan as Sirius pushed a finger into him. "Fuck – fuck," he said, his voice cracking with desire. "Please, Sirius, please."

Swallowing thickly, Sirius began to move his finger carefully, thrusting in and out until Remus had grown accustomed to the intrusion. He added another finger, then another and soon Remus was writhing on the bed, mumbling incoherently.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, tearing a condom wrapper open with his teeth and fitting it tightly on his 

erection. Remus nodded as he pulled his legs up, hugging them to his body. Taking a deep breath, Sirius directed his cock to Remus' entrance with his hand, rubbing the tip of it against the hole until the muscles began to relax. He thrust slowly, inch by blissful inch, his cock soon fully sheath inside Remus.

He heard Remus' hoarse breathing and looked up to meet the other man's eyes. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, pulling him close so that Sirius lay on top of him. "Fuck me – hard," he whispered into Sirius' ear. A low moan escaped his lips, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip as he began to thrust earnestly into Remus' welcoming body.

"So, good," Remus said, his voice loud and he threw his head back once more, his eyes rolling back into his head. Sirius leaned forward and kissed him softly, his thrusts becoming erratic. The night's sexual build up would serve to end him quickly.

Remus snaked a hand around his own erection, his strokes lightening fast. His thighs began to tremble violently, his mouth gaping open as he came, splattering warm semen between them. This spurred Sirius on, and he took hold of Remus' hips, thrusting over and over again until he was coming too, bright flashes of light erupting behind his closed eyelids.

Collapsing with exhaustion, he hugged Remus close, not caring about the sticky mess between them. He felt a warm hand thread through his hair, sliding down to caress the back of his sweaty neck. After a long moment of silence, Sirius whispered, "I think I would've gone insane if you hadn't moved here."

Remus sighed. "Me, too. Do you think we should make our relationship known?"

Nodding against his chest, Sirius said, "Yeah – especially our students."

He was too drowsy to respond to Remus' low chuckle.

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reading my fic! I wrote this one for the R/S games over at Livejournal. I don't expect to continue this short story, but look out for my second submission to the games.


End file.
